You're my best friend
by MysteriousJ
Summary: A friendship between two glee club leaders that may be just a little more then a friendship. Warning: A nicer side of Sebastian. Takes place during the end of 03x15: Big Brother.


I am now back on after this long hiatus. I understand some of you might be mad at me... Anyways I would like to say thanks to everyone who had sent me pm and for the continuous messages sent to my email telling me A LOT of people like my stories. You all inspire me and I am happy to say I have a lot more stories. Some Chapter stories to come out next month ish (due to my mysterious way) hopefully. I wrote some more oneshots and have to finish it off. I am happy to say I got a few Sebastian and Rachel which I hope get reviewed when I post. My Jesse and Rachel drabbles will be out soon I just need to edit and finish two-three installments.

Warning I have edited most of this but there might be a few mistakes.

**_Thanks for staying loyal,_**

**_yours truly,_**

**_Mysteriousj_**

* * *

"-Only when it benefits you!" Finn's voice screamed at her.  
"You knew that New York has been my dream since you met me! It always was my dream since I was born! Do not pin this on me because I'm getting sick of you pinning stuff on me when it's you! It always has been you! Stop making me feel guilty for your mistakes. I was not the one who made you lose your potential scholarship for football. I was not the one who- you know what just because your life is not what you want doesn't mean you have to ruin another person's life!" Rachel screamed finally giving in to all the frustration she has been feeling for the past months.  
"So that is it then?" Finn said, eyes narrowed.  
"I guess it is. You might want to hurry. If you're lucky you could go running back to Quinn like you always do. Probably didn't know why that I knew the real reason why she didn't want to come. Here's the ring back. I'm glad I didn't marry you!" she spat out, as she threw the ring at him and walked down the empty hallway.  
"Well you know what Rachel you will never find someone who can even stand you as much as I do! You will never find someone who loves you like I do. I'll be waiting because you will always come back to me when you realize no one wants you!" he yelled after her.  
"Don't worry I won't come back to you. I will find someone better. Anyone is Better as long as it is not you!"she yelled walking out of the school.  
Screw it, her last class was study hall. She needed some time to herself... After she got a coffee of course.

In record time she made it to the local coffee shop she knew used soy milk for sure: The Lima Bean.  
Feeling a bit lucky that there was no line, she let out a sigh of relief. She had just had a break-up she was not in the mood to line-up and hear customers ridiculous orders.  
"Hi, how may I help you?" the barista asked happily.  
"Hi can I get a low fat soy lotta." she said politely.  
"Anything else?"  
"Oh and a vegan chocolate chip cookie."  
"Ok your Order comes to $2.34-"  
"Can you add on a coffee with a shot of Courvoisier in it." A smooth voice said behind her.  
Looking behind her, to where the smooth voice was, she saw Sebastian with a grin on his face.  
"Okay your new total is $3.95." the barista said.  
Taking out her wallet she took out a five dollar bill about to hand it to the barista when Sebastian beat her too it.  
"Allow me." he said voice clear.  
Going to the end of the counter, they took their items. Finding a booth in the corner with dim light, Rachel sat there lazily.  
"What's wrong Broadway? More than one act schedule on the same time?" Sebastian asked as he slipped on the side opposite of her.  
"Nope." She said with her eyes closed.  
"Then what? Oh wait I know! You missed my handsome face and is upset you didn't get to see it till now." he said proudly.  
"I just broke up with my now ex-fiancé. Who has been cheating on me behind my back." Rachel said with a huff at the end.  
"Ohh… well it was about time. My guess was you were going to break up with him in about a week. Blaine guessed you would've done it last week. Damn it now I own Santana 10 dollars-"  
"-Pardon me?" Rachel seethed as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Well it was no doubt you to we're going to break-up it was just a matter of when. You two are like a pissed cat and dog being in a room together and trying to kill each other. Like fire and ice. It wouldn't work. He was just plain stupid. He was just going to anchor you to Lima. He doesn't fit on your stage much less your world Berry. Plus there is the fact he makes you look more like the midget you are. He is like two feet taller then you anyways. You need someone like Blaine's height, possibly gay face, and maybe a few inches taller not some giant who can't tell the difference between Vegan and meat-lover." Sebastian stated as he sipped his coffee.  
"Thank you?" she said confusedly not exactly sure what he was saying.  
"I needed a break. A distraction from being me all the time." she sighed, leaning more into the seat of the booth.  
"Not that kind of distraction." she rolled her eyes seeing the glint in his eyes.  
"Hey I was just trying to help." he said hands up in ok air.  
"Sure you were."  
"What do you say if I suggest we go somewhere I can actually distract you like say-"  
"- I am not going to your dorm Sebastian." she stated dryly.  
"Hey I wasn't going to suggest my dorm but know since I know you are thinking about it-"  
"-ahem-."  
"Fine, fine suit yourself. Can't say I didn't offer. I was going to suggest going to an amusement park. We dot have to go on ride we can just watch the kids who hurl on he merry go round or something." Sebastian suggested wanting to get out of the Lima Bean.  
"I'm not sure I have been to an amusement park in a long time. Plus there are a lot of germs."  
"Come on Broadway. You said you wanted a distraction from being you. I am offering one! Take it!"  
"Fine! I will but if I get something or sick I swear I will-"  
"-ya, ya hurry up." Sebastian said as he grabbed her hand and rushed out the door.

* * *

Sitting in his car, Rachel looked out the window thinking about what Finn said. "Well you know what Rachel you will never find someone who can even stand you as much as I do! You will never find someone who loves you like I do. I'll be waiting because you will always come back to me when you realize no one wants you-"  
"Barbra Streisand?" Sebastian called snapping her attention on to him.  
"Yes?" she answered lightly not wanting to give away any emotions.  
Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he knew he would have to ask what was wrong whether he wanted to or not.  
"Why did you and green giant break-up anyways?" he asked turning on an intersection.  
Sighing she began.  
"He kept blaming me for stuff that was his fault. Saying that it was my fault for him losing his football scholarship, my fault for this and that. Then today he said that after graduation we should go to California and I told him a straight up no. Then he said that I only do what benefits me. But then I told him I wanted to go to New York it was-"  
"-where you belong. I don't even know you for that long and it was obvious that your dream was to go to New York and take Broadway by storm there not in some part California." Sebastian stated as he stopped at a red light.  
"Exactly I told him that and he got mad. Anyways I threw the ring he gave me in his face and walked off down the hallway-"  
"- wait you were in school? I would've paid to see that." Sebastian laughed, as he felt her glare daggers into the side of his head.  
"Anyways as I was walking down he said something that really struck me. He said that I would never find someone willing to put up with me. That I would never find someone to love me like he did-"  
"-That's because you won't-"  
"-Thanks. You know just how to make a girl feel better after a break-up-"  
"- hey hear me out first. You won't find someone to put up with you, you will find someone who will think that you don't belong being put up with. You won't find someone to love you like he did because that wasn't really love. You will find someone to truly love you, all of you. It is only a matter of when you meet this guy- whether it is now or later. The giant is just toxic. He is trying to put ideas in your head to make you believe something that is not real. He is trying to make you run back to him. He is trying to make you insecure because in reality he knows that you, Broadway are destined for something greater, something that even his peanut shaped mind can even come up with. He knows that and is trying to use you and have you believe that you can't do better than him when the truth is he knows he will never find a girl like you."Sebastian said watching the road.  
"Thank you. Who knew that the great Sebastian could be nice. I didn't know you had that quality. Where did that come from anyways?" Rachel said watching him.  
"Blame my younger sister. Making me watch all these romantic and horrid movies. Errr. By the way there are a lot of things you don't know about me that I would be happy to show you."  
"And he's back." She said leaning into her seat.  
"I've never been gone. " he said smugly as he pulled up into a half-full parking lot.  
Helping her out of the car, he grabbed her hand holding it in his. Using his other hand he locked his car than ran his fingers through his hair. Walking towards the entrance, he pulled her closer to him.  
"Hey Jeff!" he called, as Rachel watched a blonde haired boy dressed in blue walked towards them.  
"Hey Sebastian. What's up- wait Rachel! Hey!" he said her name more enthusiastically.  
He rolled his eyes seeing Jeff's fail attempts at flirting with Rachel. He smirked as he watched Jeff trying to act cool then lean against nothing and fall over.  
"So Jeff I was wondering if you could sneak us in through the employ entrance." Sebastian stated, watching him get off the ground.  
"Oh- Of course. Right this was Sebastian and my lady." Jeff stammered.  
Listening to Rachel giggle at the 'My Lady' he rolled his eyes again.  
Walking through, his hand still linked with Rachel's, they got a stamp and waved goodbye to a blushing Jeff as they walked through the park.  
"Why did he let us in." Rachel questioned.  
Leaning down he whispered in her ear "I got connections. I would've got in without him my dad's a famous attorney."  
He watched as an eyebrow shot up into her bangs.  
"So what do you want to do first?" he asked her.  
Looking around her, she saw bumper cars and smiled.  
"I say that we go do something a little bumpy." she said pulling him towards the bumper cars.  
"I'll show you something a little bumpy." he said earning a elbow to the ribs.  
"That hurt but it was worth it. Are we going to ride with each other Broadway? I don't think you are tall enough to go on by yourself." Sebastian said trying to hide a smile.  
Feeling another hard shove to his ribs, he heard her mutter "I'll show you."  
Following behind her, he picked a bronze car while she choose a light pink one. 'Figures she would go for pink.'  
"Hey Broadway can you reach the peddle?" he called after her as soon as they began driving.  
It took him a second to get his steering wheel to turn, and when he looked back up Rachel was gone. Looking for her, he had felt someone hit him, jerking his car forward. Smirking he knew it was her. Turning the wheel of the car he began chasing her car. Back and forth they hit each other until the bell signaled them it was time for the next group to go on.  
"I totally hit you more! How is that for a short girl!" she laughed.  
Coming up behind her he dug his fingers into her side resulting in her to squeal.  
"I totally won. Admit it! Admit it!" he said tickling her.  
A few minutes of playing fighting an old couple passed by them.  
"Ahh young love!" the male exclaimed.  
"Remember when we were like that, pooky?" the female lady said.  
Hearing the old couple they began laughing.  
"Ah young love!" Rachel said, quoting the man.  
"Do you remember when we were like that, pooky?" Sebastian said in a bad imitation.  
After their laughter died down, Sebastian let go of her sides.  
"That, Young Barbra was funny. Can you believe they thought that we were a couple?" Sebastian said with a chuckle.  
"That is just ridiculous! Me and you a couple! We wouldn't even last 5 minutes."  
"I know. All I was doing was tickling you. Did somebody forget to mention that tickling is now some form of what couples do? If we were a couple it wouldn't be tickling to show we are one it would be things like this-" he said as he slung an arm around her shoulders."- or more like this-" he said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her front."- maybe something like this-" taking her arms he put them around his neck, while he let his hands rest on her hips."- and things like this-" starring her in the eyes he rested his forehead on her. He let his hand move up from her hip, toward her face, and gently in her hair. He could see her lips quiver as his were less than an inch away. Smirking, he leaned in and moved quickly and kissed her cheek."-that is what I would do if I were your boyfriend."  
Both looking away, at what just happened.  
"…Well it is your turn to pick, now we can settle this and prove that I am the victor." Rachel said smugly like him.  
"Stop kidding yourself. You can't beat me!" he said in the usual Sebastian way.  
"Want to bet?"  
"Fine. If I win you have to tell gay-face about how wonderful I am the next time you see him and video tape it. I can wait to see his reaction."  
"Fine and if I win you have to start calling me by my real name and admit that Rachel Berry is better than Sebastian Smythe."  
"That would be hard to agree on if I didn't already know I would win." he said as smugly as ever.  
Taking her hand he dragged her off to the nearest roller coaster.

"That was fluke it didn't count!" Sebastian said as he walked with Rachel.  
"It so did!"  
"I have never felt so badly beaten by a girl. It almost knocked my ego down a peg. Good thing my ego is big." He said as he watched her roll her eyes.  
"Almost." she sighed.  
"I can't believe you beat me in all the arcade games including the racing ones. How did you manage that?"  
"Well I guess I am just amazing at everything." She said proudly.  
"That is the kind of attitude I was looking for!"  
Looking around they saw the amusement park becoming empty. It was going to close in about 5 minutes or so. Finding a game booth Sebastian decide he would ever the score.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Evening the score. You are at 50 and me 48. If I knock down all those pins including the bottom we call it a tie, okay?"  
"Fine." Rachel said as she watched him give the man a crisp bill and got three baseballs.  
She watched as he wind up and threw the first one missing.  
"Oh so close." she said leaning on the counter.  
"Keep your eyes on the target Berry I will get it." he said picking up the second one.  
Throwing it, and missing he was getting frustrated. Picking up the third and final ball he was about to throw it when Rachel stopped him.  
"Here. Turn you body like this." she said as she grasped his shoulders and turned his body.  
Moving her hand off his shoulder, unto his arm, she fixed his holding position.  
"There. Now try."She said, moving back to where she was before.  
Throwing the ball, he knocked all the pins down. This resulting in the booth manger letting him pick from the top shelf.  
"Pick one." Sebastian said to Rachel.  
"Huh?"  
"Well you helped me win so you at least deserve to get the prize, Berry."  
Looking up at the top shelf, she saw to big animals. Pointing to the one on the left, the man reached up and brought down the giant stuffed animal and gave it to her.  
Before leaving the man winked at Sebastian and whispered "Good job impressing her, son." Staring at him strangely before walking off with Rachel he tried to think of what the man meant. Disregarding it, he looked down at Rachel, who was currently examining her stuffed tiger.  
"Why did you choose the tiger?" he asked as they walked out of the park towards his car.  
"We'll I was trying to pick the one that reminded me of you the most. I came down to two. It was ether the tiger or the catish thing that looked like a meerkat. I know that Kurt calls you meerkat and I didn't want to choose one that offends you." she said as she got into the car.  
"Well that was oddly nice… don't expect the same from me. Anyways so you think I'm a tiger? I expected myself more like a wolf or something of that nature."  
"You are more like a tiger…" Rachel said drifting off the sleep, using the tiger as her pillow.  
"Broadway? Broadway?" Sebastian asked before looking to his passenger seat to see Rachel snuggled into the seat, snuggling with the tiger.  
For a second he envied the little tiger and wished it was him, not the tiger that she held.  
Turning, he headed to Westerville, deciding that he didn't know where Rachel lived and that it would be best to drive her back to Lima at a later time.

Pulling up in the Dalton parking lot, he parked to the nearest entrance to his dorm.  
"Broadway? Broadway?" he called as he nudged her.  
"Hmm you still didn't use my real name this time..." she said sleepily barely keeping her eyes open.  
"Ya I know. Okay Rachel we are at my dorm because it is late and I don't want to drive and risk anything. I need you to wrap your arms around my neck and hold on to me. Ok?" he said as he held the passenger door open, leaning close to her.  
Lazily she put her arms around his neck, as he pulled her out of the car in a threshold.  
"Wait! Sebastian I need Sebbers the tiger..." Rachel said as her hand tried reaching out for the stuffed tiger.  
"Sebbers the tiger?" he asked as he got the stuffed animal and shut the door to his car with his foot.  
"Yes Sebbers the cuddly tiger who is very cute and looks like my friend Sebastian…"  
"Sebastian Smythe is not Cute he is handsome-" "-You are right. Mr. Sebastian Smythe is handsome but I would never admit that to his face don't need his ego being over blown more than usual…"  
Smiling as he carried her to his dorm, he could hear her voice drift off. Not thinking much of it, he decided to have some fun with her.  
"Well Broadway, you just told him and he must say that he agrees with you. He finds you quite captivating yourself."  
"Opps! I didn't mean to... Oh well… I'm captivating? I never said he was captivating... Regardless it's nice to know that some guy actually finds me … enduring…" she said as he unlocked his dorm.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Most people find me annoying and overconfident, and kind of like Sebastian with the ego and cheating and… stuff…"  
"Hey I resent that!"  
"I'm sure you do…"  
"There are other guys who find you enduring and captivating. Like Nick and Jeff. They seem to like you a lot." Sebastian said emphasizing on their names.  
It was ridiculous how much they liked Rachel. It made the Jacob Ben something guy look normal. It would be shocking if they didn't know Rachel was here.  
"They are not my type of guy… they seem more childlike…"  
"And what Broadway is your type of guy?" he asked with a smirk and curiosity.  
"You know you haven't said my real name yet. I thought I'd won..."  
"Don't avoid the question."  
"Hmm what kind of guy I like... It depends... How about you? What kind of person do you like?" she asked groggily.  
"It depends… I like a girl who is confident in herself, someone who understands me, maybe a girl who is a bit over dramatic, a girl who keeps it real, a girl who doesn't act like someone she is not, someone I don't have to pretend to be another person around... And someone who makes me feel like I, like we belong... Together..." Sebastian said starring at her sleepy face while he laid her down on the bed.  
"… I thought you were gay?"  
"I don't like labels."  
"Well you learn something new every day.… do you know any girl like that? A girl that isn't already taken… and no offense but the girl would have to have a big ego To with stand yours..." she said laughing lightly.  
"…True. What would you say I said I already found a girl? And that she is recently..."  
"Recently?"  
"Recently became single."  
He watched as her face give a confused look, with her eyes still closed.  
"Do I know her?"  
"Yes." he whispered.  
He watched as she became silent trying to think. He hoped that she got it.  
"…You know we never finished the convosation we were having earlier. The one where you were telling me what you would do if you were my boyfriend. I never got to say what I would do if I were your girlfriend. If I were your girlfriend I would attend all of your lacrosse and swimming games to cheer you on, I would mess up your hair when you weren't looking, I would just stare at you because your eyes are beautiful, I would comfort you when you get upset at even the little things and whenever I want to I would do this…"  
Rachel said as she pulled his head down closing the gap between them.  
She kissed him.  
She had kissed him.  
Wasn't it usually the boy that incited the first kiss?  
'Screw it' he thought.  
It didn't matter who incited the first kiss all that mattered was that she liked him back. Didn't she? She did kiss him.  
Feeling her pull back he moved his hand to cup the back of her head keeping her there. He kissed her back.  
It felt...  
It felt strange. It was a foreign feeling to him. This feeling of his palms getting sweaty his heart hammering in his chest, the only thing he could think of was Rachel. It was as if she is his whole world and nothing else mattered... And he was okay with that.  
Feeling the need for air rise above he could feel her pull away again, thing time letting her breathe.  
"…that is what I would do if I were your girlfriend." she finished looking at him.  
"Really? You would? Whenever you want?"  
"Yes. Just because I can."  
"So if you can does that mean I can too?"  
"…Yes." she whispered watching him.  
Leaning down he captured her lips in a slow searing kiss.  
"Rachel the girl I want is you. I am not good at this lovey dovey bull crap, hell I've never been in a relationship that lasted more than a few hours but Rachel I really, really like you. I just hope you can understand this, understand me. I am not the relationship type but if I had to choose someone to with it would be you, Rachel." Sebastian said to her.  
"…You said my name."  
"Ya I did-"  
"-You said it twice."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"It's strange. I've never heard you say my name before but it sounds so right. Rachel and Sebastian- it sounds good together. Smytheberry. Sebastian I like you. You are very important to me. If I ever lost you- if I lost your friendship, most importantly if I lost you in my life- I couldn't- I wouldn't-"  
"-be able to live with myself." he finished.  
She looked up to him and took a deep breath. This was it. The possible chance of losing a friendship that was important to her. A chance at risking it all for them to be together. A chance at losing each other. A risk. She knew what he was going to ask next.  
"Listen Rachel" he started "I know you just got out of a bad relationship that was off and on for two years but if you give me a chance I'll try to show you what a real relationship is like. I know you loved him but you also love me. I know you do. I can see it in the way you would look at me. I have The exact same look for you. I know I won't be a rebound because I know we have something that overpowers whatever you had with green giant. I don't want to wait any longer to have you so you can be swept off your feet by some else who doesn't love you like I do. If you trust me Rachel I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be the only who has the right to kiss you, the right to hold you, the right to do all the mush stuff you see in movies but I only want that with you. I don't want to have it with someone like Blaine or some random girl or guy for that matter. Just you. Twenty years from now when we have our first child I want to be able to tell him or her stories about how wonderful their mother is and hopefully by then my wife. So what do you say, Rachel Berry? Will you be my girlfriend?" he finished hopefully, staring in her eyes.  
"Well 20 years is a long time to have a child…" she said in a joking tone.  
"You can have as many children as you want when you want if that means a yes."  
Sighing loudly she began, "I'm risking everything for you, you know. Yet I can't say I regret it. What scares me the most is not what others will think of me… it's what you'll think of me. I'm afraid of what is going to happen between us. I'm scared somewhere along the lines I'll mess up and you'll hate me or something that we won't have this strong connection. That maybe in the future you'll dump me for some pretty blonde who is way prettier than me. I just don't want to lose you. You mean a lot to me. A lot more then Finn ever did. I think I'm in love with you and I know I'll be making a bigger mistake if I say no."  
"So that's a yes?" he asked fast.  
"yes that's a yes."  
Sebastian pulled her in closer for a hug and held on tight.  
"You know you're the only girl who qualifies for pretty in my book. You're the only girl who can make me get these feeling that if I told anyone about them they'd think I bumped my head and had a concussion." he stopped hearing Rachel giggle.  
"I'm willing to risk it all for you." he said pulling back and staring at her, once again.  
"I'm pretty sure the odds are in our favor." she said before pulling him down for another kiss.  
Breaking a part for air he smiled at her.  
"If you mean Kurt as a part of the odds I think Blaine already handled that."  
"You told Blaine?"  
"Who do you think bet I was in love with you since the beginning?" he teased.  
Rolling her eyes she kissed him again.  
Yes, this is something they both want.  
And yes they are willing to put it all on the line to be with one another.

* * *

Done

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review and Re-read._


End file.
